This invention relates to appliances such as coffeemakers, and more particularly, to a unique electrical cord strain relief construction for such an applicance.
In the manufacture of electric drip coffeemakers it is conventional to provide a relatively thin plastic housing for enclosing an electric water heater and other electrical components of the coffeemaker. Such coffeemaker housings usually include a generally vertical side wall and it is common practice to provide a notch or a hole in the side wall for receiving an electrical cord. Perhaps the most common strain relief construction consists of a two piece insulator that securely grips the cord between the insulator pieces so that the electrical cord cannot be pushed in or pulled out of the insulator to damage electrical terminal connections within the housing.
In a prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,933 to Weber dated Feb. 26, 1974 there is disclosed an electric drip coffeemaker having a plastic side wall and an insulator 212 for electrical leads 413 and 412. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of the patent the insulator is connected to the plastic side wall of the housing by means of a peripheral annular groove that is provided on the insulator.
This invention is concerned with such electric drip coffeemakers and electrical cords, and more particularly, to a coffeemaker which is constructed to provide a rugged and reliable electrical cord strain relief which may be readily manufactured at relatively low cost.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of my invention to provide an improved coffeemaker housing bottom cover and electrical cord which are constructed so that in the event of any strain on the cord tending to pull it out of the housing or push it in the housing, the housing and the cord uniquely cooperate to hold the cord confined within the housing and the cord will be prevented from touching high temperature parts such as the electric water heater.
It is another object of my invention to provide an improved drip coffeemaker housing and electrical cord strain relief wherein the housing and its bottom cover may be formed from relatively thin inexpensive plastic and the strain relief is constructed of relatively few parts which may be readily manufactured and connected to each other at relatively low cost.